Confessions of a 13 Year Old Loner
by C00K13 QU33N
Summary: Title's self-explanitory.     T for author's note language
1. Confession 1

**WOOHOOOOOOOO, I'M BACK BITCHES! I mean*cough* hi, I'm back. Anywhoo, I won't bore you with the details of why I was gone for so long. Mostly because I'm pretty sure I explained it on my profile.**

S

A

D

I

E

I don't know if you think I'm popular or not. I don't **care **if you think I'm popular or not. But since Liz and Emma are the only **human **friends I've got, I suppose you could call me a loner.

**CONFESSION #1: I'm A Major Anime Freak**

Carter's eyebrows steadily rose as he scrolled through the pictures on my iPod Touch. "And who might these people be?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, Carter, don't you know **anything**? They're all my favourite characters!"

"Your favourite characters from what, exactly?"

"From all my favourite animes! ..Let me explain. **This**," I pointed to a man with white hair, closed eyes, and a fox-like smile, "is Gin Ichimaru. He's from Bleach. And **this**," I pointed to a guy with green hair and jester-like clothes, "is Amaimon from Ao No Exorcist. And **this**-"

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "I shouldn't have asked."

**That was extremely rushed. OH WELL. Just be lucky I finally updated something. It's been a reeeeeally long time. ^^" School sucks, I can't help it. PLUSSSS, I've found a new obsession: Witty. Any Witty Sisters on here?..No?..Yeah, didn't think so. :/**


	2. Confession 2

**Yeah, so in the author's notes, I'mma tell you random things about me. Just so I can use up space and make the story look longer. RANDOM THING: I have a boyfriend now. :)**

**.*::*.**

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

**Confession #2: I'll do ANYTHING for a Klondike Bar.**

Jaz unwrapped the silver foil, tossing it away at my feet. "Mmmm, this Klondike Bar sure looks good," she sighed.

"Come **on **Jaz! I really want it!" I whined.

Julian burped and rocked back and forth in his seat. "Yeah, why don't you just give it to her?"

"Weeeeell, I **might **consider it...if," Jaz waved the ice cream-ey goodness in my face.

My mouth watered. "If...?"

She plopped down in the seat beside me, pretending to think about it. "I don't know...maybe if you said the 'p' word."

"No. You've got to be **nuts**," I crossed my arms and turned away.

I heard Julian's deep laugh. That kid's scary big for a seventh grader. "C'mon, Dee, what would you do-o-o for a Klondike Bar?"

"Don't call me 'Dee'," I grumbled.

Jaz gave a mocking sigh. "Do you want it?"

"Yeeeeeah," I admitted.

"Then say it. It's just one little word."

I ducked my head and mumbled something.

Jaz smiled and leaned closer. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Swallowing the last of my pride, I said, "Please."

Julian burst out laughing. "She said it! **The **Sadie Chloe Kane said 'please'! I never thought I'd live to see the day."

My ears were red with embarrassment. "Shut up," I grumbled, "and give me the stupid bar."

"Sure thing," Jaz chirped, tossing the dairy treat to me, "c'mon, Julian."

He nodded and followed the obnoxiously nice and happy cheerleader out the door.

I sighed. _At least I got my Klondike Ba- IT'S MELTED? !_

**.*::*.**

**Yeahh, bad ending, I know. At least I'm updating again! **

**BUT, I'M GOING ON A TRIP TO D.C. SUNDAY. I'LL BE GONE ALL NEXT WEEK.**

**Chill. It'll be all good. I promise I'll work on the story on the bus rides. ^^**


	3. AN

**THIS IS AN AN FOR EVERYONE!**

**To everyone: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I tried to explain on my profile, so go check that out.**

**To the extremely rude anon: You have every right to be mad at me, but that doesn't mean you can insult me. First of all, I read the Serpent's Shadow the day it came out, thank you very much love. I know I don't have an excuse for not updating, I just got lazy. In case anyone was wondering, my boyfriend had nothing to do with it. In fact, he's been pretty much ignoring me, and forgot my birthday etc. etc. I'm sorry you're unhappy, I really am, but don't be so rude about it. Thanks love.**

**To everyone else that reviewed: UIIHJKGEJDKVSIJH THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO NICE I'M TRYING TO WORK ON UPDATING SOONER I PROMISE EVEN THOUGH THAT'S WHAT I SAID LAST TIME. I love you all. c: **


End file.
